Happy
Xing Xin (兴欣), also known as Happy, is an eSports team that debuted during the qualifiers of Season 9 and entered the Glory Professional League in Season 10. History After Chen Guo found out that Ye Xiu is Ye Qiu, Happy was formed with him being appointed captain, although informally. During this time, Tang Rou and Ye Xiu were the initial members of the team. Some time after entering the Heavenly Domain, Ye Xiu ran into Wei Chen. After a few altercations, Wei Chen was invited by Ye Xiu to join Happy. The next member to join, An Wenyi, was found during Ye Xiu's infiltration of Tyrannical Ambition. After confirmation of him joining, they formed a QQ group where Bao Rongxing and Luo Ji were invited into the chat and the team. Mo Fan, who originally did not want to join, was targeted by the group until he finally decided to join them. Qiao Yifan joined them as well during the qualifiers. Once they won the qualifiers, Su Mucheng (with 4.5 million yuan Dancing Rain) and Fang Rui (4 million yuan) Chapter 1136 transferred to Happy for Season 10. They defeated Samsara in the Season 10 finals. At the end of Season 10, Ye Xiu and Wei Chen retired. Su Mucheng became captain with Fang Rui remaining as vice-captain. Current Roster Transfers SpellbladeThunderclap God-Level Account Retired Team Operations Guilds Happy Guild The guild, initially, takes off in the 10th server due to the popularity of Lord Grim. Players of different class variety join the guild. Prior to having a proper staff taking operation of the guild, the clan is ran, occasionally, by Ye Xiu and Blue River. When Ye Xiu entered the Heavenly Domain, Chen Guo takes charge of the guild while the other veteran members are just for show of strength. In the 10th Server and the Heavenly Domain, the guild takes part of the hunt for Wild Bosses where members from the pro team take part as well. In the 10th Server, just with the coordination set-up by Ye Xiu, the many members of Happy managed to kill the Wild Boss Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Achievements * Season 10 Champions (6th Place in regular season) Matches 10th Season Playoffs [http://the-kings-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Glory_Professional_Alliance#Playoffs See rules here] Gallery XingXinTeam.jpg HappyTeam.jpg team happy.jpg Trivia * Everyone besides Bao Rongxing and Luo Ji have Silver Weapons. * Each team member has more than 4900 skill points (more than 5400 after update) * Ye Xiu has max skill points with Lord Grim.Chapter 630 * Tang Rou was second to reach 5000 (max) skill points with Soft Mist.Chapter 638 * The first one in Happy who got a complete set of silver equipment (13 items) was An Wenyi. Chapter 1284 * In the match against Tiny Herb, the commentator realized that Ye Xiu had tied the record of seven for the most victories in PvP (the other one being Yu Feng of Blue Rain). Chapter 1188 * Ye Xiu did not lose in any of the individual games throughout the entire season and playoffs (excluding the first game against Samsara where he played in the Arena match and lost to give a chance for future generations to beat his record one day). * Happy had an escort of security guards for an away match against Tyranny because of Ye Xiu. A fan of Tyranny threw a water bottle at him. Chapter 1307 ** According to Ye Xiu, the fan is Zhang Jiale. ** The shouts of Tyranny's fans hissing at Ye Xiu were so loud that players could hear them from inside the player boxes. Chapter 1308 * In the match against Blue Rain, Deception and Lord Grim prolonged the Team Challenge, even though they knew they had lost. The game ended after 54 minutes. Chapter 1315 * Luo Ji's first official game in the Pro Alliance was against Mysterious Fantasy (28th match) during the Individual portion. Chapter 1336 * Ye Xiu didn't participate in the Team Challenge portion starting with the match against Thunderclap until the last game so that he could rest for Playoffs. References Category:Team Category:Happy